The Shield of the Realms of Men
by Conquest4
Summary: picks off from episode 3 season 7


**DRAGON STONE**

TYRION

"I know we just lost two allies and that is why I bring up the king in the north", they were standing in the strategy room, overlooking the map of Westeros. It was noon and it had been a good deal of time after they had received the fate of their allies.

"It seems like he has no interest in bending the knee" She was annoyed, he understood that, she wasn't used to getting told no.

"Let him mine the dragon glass, its useless to you anyway. It's nothing to you. You did not know it existed. Build a better relationship with the king in the north by giving him nothing" he finally understood Jon Snow's motive for coming all the way down from Winterfell.

"This is just a distraction, we need to look for real allies, these Northmen are too proud and stubborn" She was walking towards the door, he had to get some sense into her.

"You can't expect someone of his magnitude to bend the knee, you can't expect him to put down his crown for a queen he does not know. What do you think his people would think? "he walked towards her

He talked in a gentle voice, "The North despises any Targaryen, after what your father did to their family ", she nodded in acknowledgment.

She had a solemn look on her face, "but I am not my father"

"Yes, but the north doesn't know who you truly are. By giving him what he wants we can show you aren't the monster they think you are", she let out a long sigh and stared into the distance.

"How many men could the king in the North muster?", he had never thought of that. The northern army was battered after the war of the five kings but he had been informed that the bulk of the army that retook Winterfell were made up of Wildlings.

"I don't know, last I heard from Varys was that the knights of the vale had assisted the Stark army in retaking Winterfell. If they could not retake it by themselves then their army would have been small. Now with the north united, perhaps 10 thousand?", he made a mental note to discuss the matter with Varys.

"That's not enough to recompensate, So far we've lost Dorne and the Iron Islands, eight hundred ships and thousands of men. We need to make allies quickly." She underestimated the north, they were in desperate need of allies. He knew what the North was like, the north men are one of the fiercest on the battlefield and the Starks were the most honorable and loyal family in Westeros.

"ten thousand men is better than nothing" he sat down on the mahogany chair still covered in a layer of dust.

She sighed in defeat, "I'll speak with him later".

The rest of the night was a dull affair for the imp, he had been seated in the strategy room pondering what was the best step forward. The table of Westeros was scattered with wooden pieces symbolizing the houses of Westeros. The iron islands were completely lost now with Euron Greyjoy in control but Dorne remained untouched. However, without the Martells they would have trouble leading them. The only other great house that would be fit to rule Dorne would be House Dayne, Ser Arthur Dayne had been extremely loyal to the Targaryens till his last breath. That may work.

He stood up from the mahogany chair and strolled towards the door. He had to consult this matter with the spider. He waddled his way through the long corridors until he found Missandei of Narth exiting a dimly lit chamber.

A smirk was plastered on his face, "Got lost, have we?" Missandei let out a squeak and jumped at the sudden noise

"Oh, Lord Tyrion", her face went flush with a crimson red

"I thought this was Greyworm's chamber, is it not?", he was toying with her and she let out a disjointed response.

"No need to be flustered, real love is rare, be happy", he gave her a genuine smile and made his way towards the throne room. The castle never failed to entertain Tyrion, the beautiful rooms and the magnificent architecture brought awe to anyone who entered its grand halls.

It was the seat of the Targaryen crown prince and the first place the Valyrians had landed. As Tyrion approached the throne room he heard murmurs, too quiet to make out what was being said. He entered the room to find Varys and Daenerys in deep conversation.

"Ah Tyrion, have you come up with a solution?", the spider greeted him with a brief nod as Daenerys gestured towards an empty seat next to the table.

"A possible solution, I need your knowledge in this matter Varys", he had to also ask him about the northern armies.

"How may I be of service?"

"What do you know of Starfall and house Dayne?", he sat down on the chair and leaned back.

"Well, they are the second largest house in Dorne, the current Lord of Starfall is Edric Dayne. Other than that, really nothing", the name sounded familiar.

"Do you think the houses of Dorne would follow House Dayne into battle to save their liege lady?", Daenerys raised her brown in realization.

"Perhaps, I will see what my little birds know of this matter on the morrow".

The rest of the night they chatted as friends, sipping on wine, recalling their many interesting stories and tales of their horrible siblings. It was midnight by the time Tyrion excused himself to go sleep.

JON

Jon let out a deep breath. I should've listened to them. He remembered what the reaction was from his Lords when he informed them that he was leaving to go south. This was a mistake. Bad things happen when a stark goes south.

He was sitting on the side of a bed staring into the blazing embers in the hearth.

I have to go back. He had to lead his people when the white walkers come.

If only the dragon queen would release him. I could escape. No, he thought. That was a nearly impossible task. The queen had installed guards outside his room and had stripped him of any weapons. Plus, even if he did escape how would he get back North? His ship was anchored out at sea and there were no boats on the shores. He stood up from the bed and looked around the room.

He had been given a small, cozy room in the highest part of the castle. The walls were beautiful with dragons carved into the satin black rock. Jon brushed his hand on the smooth black walls, even parts of the castle were made out of dragon glass. He hoped his friend Samwell was right about the caves under Dragonstone. He could hear the shuffling of feet and talk in a weird foreign tongue outside his door.

There was a stern knock on the door before it swung open to reveal a man and a woman. Behind the queen's handmaiden stood a tired Ser Davos Seaworth dressed in a light leather jerkin.

"The Queen has asked for your presence, my lord", she stepped out of the room and down the hall. He was left alone with Davos.

"Well, we better get to it before she feeds us to her dragons", a small smile formed on his lips but he had said it with a hint of seriousness.

They both stepped out of the room, into the damp stone corridors dimly lit with a few torches. A Dothraki armed with an anakh stepped in front of him and lead the way. Behind them were three men clad in black leather armor, armed with spears and shields.

When they reached the end of the corridor they went down the steep spiraling stairs. Dragonstone was an impregnable fortress, not as large as Winterfell but he had to say he preferred this castle.

When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, they were lead through the maze of corridors, past the huge throne room and into another corridor.

They stopped at a door guarded by two unsullied. They both stepped aside as the burly Dothraki opened the door.

The room smelt of the sea and they were met with a cold breeze, the room looked over the sparkling sea. The walls were decorated with dragons carved into the volcanic rock, there was a table in the center of the room. A map of Westeros had been carved into the wood and around the table were chairs made of the most luxurious wood.

Daenerys was the first to speak, "Good morning my lord"

Jon parted his lips to speak but he was interrupted my Davos, "Jon is a King, your grace, not a Lord".

Jon looked between his hand and the Dragon Queen, "There is no time for formalities, when will you release us, your grace?". His voice was thick with annoyance.

"Soon enough. Jon, please sit", Tyrion gestured to the seats beside him", he glanced at Davos before sitting down.

"Tell us a bit about the north, how many men could you muster?", he looked at Davos for an answer.

"Well, the north is still recovering from the War of the five kings. All the houses in the north may be able to muster twelve thousand professional fighting men and perhaps an extra eight thousand reserves but they'd be little more than boys.", Davos had just put into perspective how little men they had to fight the Night King and his army. He had to make an alliance with Daenerys if he stood a chance of stopping them.

"How about the Wildings? I've also heard the Vale has sworn fealty to the King in the North", Tyrion poured wine into two goblets and handed it over to Davos and Jon.

"The Wildlings will never follow you, they are the free folk for a reason. The Vale will not fight for you either, even if I told them, the only reason we are united is because of the Night King. While I am sat here my people are preparing for war against a nearly unstoppable army".

"You must understand it's hard for us to believe what you say. All I'm asking is how many fighting men you have", Jon leaned his head back and let out a deep sigh.

"I went to Hardhome, in the lands of always winter to meet with the free folk and offer them safe passage past the wall. Stannis had lent me his fleet. I was hoping to return with most of the free folk, Mance Raider's army consisted of a hundred thousand fighting men which would be enough to fight against the army of the dead but then when we got there the Night King laid an ambush. The wildling army stretch out beyond the horizon but I could only save thirty-five thousand. To answer your question, twenty thousand fighting men from the wildlings and the Vale can raise perhaps twenty-five thousand.",Tyrion had an impressed look on his face.

"sixty-five thousand fighting men?"

"Still not enough to beat the Night King, he commands an army of over one hundred thousand wights", Davos replied. Daenerys spoke up.

"So you came here to forge an alliance with me to defend the North from the Night King?", Jon nodded his head.

"Then bend the knee, after we dispose of my sister we will march our armies up north", Tyrion pleaded.

"There's no time for that, the army of the dead will march for the wall at any time and now with only 50 men in the nights watch it will be easy to break through", he was angry that they could not see the bigger threat.

Daenerys spoke out in a foreign tongue and the door open presenting his previous escort.

"You must let us think on this matter, I grant you free passage through the castle", she gave him a small smile before they were escorted out of the room.

 **A/N: What do you guys think, I made a few changes. For example the wildlings, I know he only brought a few thousand but I think it'd be a better story if there were more them. Anyway please leave some comments down below, Thanks.**


End file.
